The Little Things
by C.Daiber
Summary: Witches are dissapearing and the very community that tried to change Isabelle is now after her head, believing that she is the reason for the deaths. Little does anybody know that there is a more sinister force at work.
1. Aspen Creek

**The Little Things**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine**

**Summary: Samuel visiting Aspen Creek when an Alpha and his foster daughter show up caring an old werewolf suffering from the Madness that most old werewolves go through. But something is different about Isabelle Conner and it has Samuel's wolf interested. Will he be able to convince a suspicious werewolf to take a chance on a werewolf older than her foster father?**

**Chapter One: Aspen Creek**

The sun was rising, giving the forest an unearthly glow that was frightening yet comforting, and Isabelle Conner and Michael Lowman needed the comfort that the Montana mountain forest brought. "How is he doing Izzy?" Michael asked, risking a glance in the rear view mirror, seeing a dark hair gray green eyed woman crooning softly to a slumped figure.

"Nothing, I can't get anything out of him, whenever he talks it's about his past…I never knew he met Lincoln," Isabelle said looking up to her Alpha then back to the mumbling man. Michael turned down a dirt road glancing back every once in a while as if making sure they weren't being followed.

Isabelle was tired and sore; it had three days since they left the comfort of their ranch. She worked hard to keep her fear under control, for her Alpha's sake and the sake of the man that was only controlled by a piece of jewelry that cut off the connection between man and wolf. She was paying for it, and so was the man who looked so much older than a normal werewolf should look.

Shock had set in several hours ago as she finally came to terms that William, the man slumped against her, was able to take down the pack's second and third in the blink of an eye. Now she and the Alpha were heading to the Marrok, hoping that he would be able to help.

"Here we are," Michael said, pulling up to a motel. Isabelle looked up and saw three men and one woman walk out of the office of the motel. On the outside they would have looked like to be normal humans, but Isabelle knew that the three men were dangerous and powerful. She stayed in the truck while her foster father walked over to one of the men who looked like a college student.

"When I was in the Civil War…" William muttered, and Isabelle turned and gently brushed his black hair away from his pale face.

"I'm sorry my dear friend, for not being able to see sooner," Isabelle whispered before the door next to her opened. She racked her tired mind trying to fit a name to the tall man with ash brown hair and grey eyes who studied her in return. He stepped, back giving her room to get out, and she looked at Michael who nodded. Slowly, coaxing the older werewolf she stepped onto the frozen ground finally realizing that it was winter in Montana.

Offering her arm to the older werewolf he leaned against the young woman and muttered "Back then women never offered their arm to a man, un-lady like."

"Sorry Mr. William," Isabelle whispered, walking past the man, not taking her eyes off William looking for any sign for another episode where the werewolf would find a crack between her magic. She walked the old werewolf into the re-enforced room and helped him sit down on the cot.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she finally remembered the Marrok's name while moving the sheets around hoping that it would help William feel more comfortable.

"Has he gotten worse?" Bran asked as the other woman walked in and stopped next to Isabelle, taking in the sight.

"We had to pull over twice to keep him from jumping out of the truck," Michael said, coming into the room.

"Where is your second or third?" the Native American asked looking through the door.

"Recovering," Isabelle answered without turning around. "He took out our second and third along with several other werewolves before we were able to get the necklace on him." She carefully looked at the blood red ruby that hung from his neck, seeing a crack that ran down the jewel.

"Never thought he was this dominate, never said anything to anybody," Michael said, walking out of the room.

"Can you please take the ruby off Isabelle?" Bran asked. Isabelle slowly stood up and the other woman backed away. Isabelle reached for the clasp; a low growl stilled her movements. She mentally cursed herself for putting herself in this position, knowing that all it would take was a second and she would be dead. Fighting the fear that was clawing in her stomach she slowly moved away from William. A calming feeling past through her and wrapped around the werewolf, but it was already too late. She moved fast now, feeling a crushing grip on her upper arm as the ruby shattered over powered by the werewolf's magic.

Just as suddenly as he gripped her arm she felt her feet leave the ground. She whimpered and struggled against the hold. With a deafening roar William threw Isabelle away from him and towards the other werewolves. Isabelle's flight was cut short when she crashed into the edge of the door she struggled to get up. A hand gripped the back of her t-shirt and dragged her up and out of the room. Landing in the soft snow she faintly heard a door slam shut and a heave body mass collide with the said door.

Isabelle watched the sky turn from a light pink to a clear blue. A muffled voice reached her ears but failed to fully register in her brain. Suddenly her view of the sky was replaced by the gray eyed man who mouthed words that sounded muffled to her. She must have looked confused because he slowly repeated his sentence, "Can…you…hear…me?"

Isabelle nodded then winced when the movement caused a sharp pain on the back of her head. She comforted herself that she wasn't becoming deaf. "What's your name?" he asked again.

"I don't tell strangers my name," Isabelle muttered then heard a soft chuckle from one wolf and a sigh from another.

The man's lip twitched slightly upward and Isabelle absently wondered if they were really soft. _Wait what?_ Isabelle wondered where that thought came from almost missing the man's name "Samuel Cornick, now yours"

"Isabelle Conner," Isabelle replied.

"Do you know what day it is?" Samuel asked.

"November 15th."

"The year?"

"2009."

"And your age?"

"You do know it's rude to ask a woman her age right?" Isabelle asked, hearing a chuckle coming from the Marrok's direction. Isabelle slowly pulled herself to a sitting position, letting Samuel Cornick run his fingers through her hair checking for any lacerations or bumps.

"One goose egg size bump and…" his hand moved down her back then peeled back her sleeves reveling hand shaped bruises, "two bruises, but no concussion or broken bones." He stood up and offered his hand to Isabelle who ignored it and slowly stood up.

"One would think you had enough being treated like a rag doll," Michael said, frowning as Isabelle placed a palm on her forehead.

"Nope I like getting tossed around, just means I get to prove that I can get back up" she dropped her hand and looked at room one where cries were slightly muffled. She looked at Bran and asked, "Are you going to kill William?"

Michael and Bran glanced at each other then Bran answered, "It depends if he calms down soon." Isabelle nodded slowly.

"We all knew he was getting older Izzy", Michael said. "All we can do now is wait and hope that he doesn't have to be killed."

"Waiting sucks," Isabelle muttered, before turning around and walking to the truck.

Bran turned to Michael and said, "You and Isabelle are welcome to my home, and remember my friend," Bran placed a hand on Michael's shoulder, "waiting is the hard part, luckily enough this time we have an Omega that might help."

Michael sighed heavily then glanced at Anna and said, "I hope you're right Bran, I hope you're right"

WWWW

Isabelle looked around the room that was her temporary home. It held an earth tone that brought some peace to her wolf, but she couldn't relax, knowing that a couple doors down the Marrok also slept. She set the last of her sparse clothes that had survived the attack in a real oak dresser. Promising herself that tomorrow she would ask for a ride into town to do some shopping, knowing that her Alpha's mate and foster mother was watching the bank account ensure that large amounts of cash was being spent.

"Settling in well?" a male voice asked, Isabelle quickly turned around to see Samuel leaning against the door frame- strong and fast she may be but she still had to learn how to use her ears and nose.

"Yes, the room is wonderful," Isabelle kept her eyes low, fighting back her wolf who demanded to meet the other werewolf square in the eyes. _Only if I have a death wish. I don't know if he expects me to meet him in the eyes or what_, Isabelle thought.

"Used to be my old room before I built my own," Samuel said, looking around. "Oh and before I forget, you need to take this," he held out his hand revealing a small blue pill, "for the bump, it might make you groggy but it will take the edge off the headache."

Isabelle took the pill and saw the small Advil brand. "Thanks," she said. When she looked up the doorway was empty. "Aspen Creek is a strange place," she muttered before dry-swallowing the pill and getting ready for some much needed sleep.

WWWWW

_It was the burning glow in the night sky that alerted the werewolves and witch that something wrong was going on in town. The second sign was the electricity going out in the large farm house._

"_Rebecka, get Mabel and Isabelle in the panic room," Michael ordered his mate. Rebecka picked up their five year old daughter and followed Isabelle, who was opening the enforced door._

_Something slammed against the door making the small girl whimper in fear. Rebecka quietly shushed the girl looking up at the door as a scratching sound reached the three females. "Momma make it go away" Mabel begged. Isabelle stood between her foster mother and sister and the door slowly gathering her magic, preparing for what both women knew was going to happen._

"Little pig little pig let me in,"_ a sinister voice whispered followed by the sound of metal ripping apart. Isabelle released her hold on her attack slamming the force into the attacker and sending whoever was ripping the door open to the wall. A chuckle chilled the blood in Rebecka's and Isabelle's body._

"_That tickled little witch. Lets' show her what pain really feels like boys." Three large werewolves stalked into the room circling Isabelle._

"_Run Isabelle, find Michael!" Rebecka yelled over the sound of fighting._

_The werewolf that was still in human form chuckled and said, "I would love to see you run little witch, it will make the hunt that much more fun for the boys"_

_Isabelle glanced around her as the three wolves slowly circled her, she couldn't take on all three at once, she was a witch not a werewolf who could withstand more pain than her body could._

_Suddenly one pounced, starting a chain reaction for the other two werewolves; Isabelle managed to dodge one werewolf, send the second flying but cried out in pain as the third found its target. It shook its head ripping flesh and bones in Isabelle's arm. She yelled out a spell that burned the nose of the werewolf holding her arm and it let go with a yelp. Isabelle didn't have time to dodge the second wave, with an "oof" she was suddenly buried alive by werewolves that were scratching, ripping and pulling her body. The edges of her vision was turning back as she thought curse after curse after curse. Faintly Isabelle heard her foster sister screaming her name._

WWW

Isabelle sat up with a scream in her throat. Still seeing the nightmare in her eyes it took her several minutes to figure out where she was. Suddenly a warm breath whispered in an unfamiliar language that wasn't a part of the nightmare. She let out a ragged breath but the whispering didn't stop. Glancing around she saw that she was in the room in Montana not Texas.

"Isabelle?" English, the one language she knew, and the familiar deep tone was Bran's eldest son Samuel Cornick. She wasn't being ripped apart in the demolished panic room, nor fighting for her life in the aftermath or experiencing her first transformation as a werewolf witch. She was safe and alive. "Isabelle"

Isabelle turned and saw clear blue eyes instead of gray. Still gripped in the claws of the nightmare she stared into a dominate werewolf's eyes. "It's only a nightmare, it can't hurt you".

"Actually that statement is debatable," Isabella whispered so as not to disturb the other werewolves.

"Oh really?" Samuel asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes really, witches are notorious for killing people in their dreams," Isabelle said looking away when she said that. A warm, callused hand gently gripped her chin and turned her back to face its owner.

"Have you killed anyone in their dreams?" Samuel asked, his wolf eyes literally glowing against the dark. Isabelle slowly shook her head, mesmerized by his wolf's eyes. He let go of her chin and stood up slowly, Isabelle turned away with a blush when she realized that he was shirtless. "Go back to sleep Isabelle". She wanted to say no, that once she had that nightmare there was no going back to sleep, but suddenly her eye lids felt heavy and it felt as if a warm blanket was wrapping around Isabelle slowly lulling her back to the oblivion. It wouldn't be till the morning when she would realize that a dominate son of the Marrok was able to do what her Alpha couldn't do.

**Well I finally found my muse…she was hiding in the cookie jar. After days of writing and re-writing I finally think I have the first chapter down pretty much where I want it to go (hopefully) so read and review, constructed criticism is welcomed. Flames will be used to keep the household running. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of ****The Little Things****. **


	2. A Second Chance

**Chapter Two: A Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: Again anything you know isn't mine**

**Inspiration song: "Gravity" ****Sara Bareilles**

**Something must be wrong with me _ talking about snow and thanksgiving when its summer…oh well it my twisted mind and I wouldn't trade it for the world. So read and review!**

"_Civilization is vastly overrated" Charles Cornick, On the Prowl_

Isabelle walked down the stairs, softly humming some nameless song; she had never slept as deeply before last night. She stopped walking and frowned. It scared her that a dominate werewolf that wasn't even an Alpha was able to control her as Samuel did last night. She shook her head and headed out of the house to the small town where she was told there was a mall. Time to make sure she didn't have Michele shopping for her.

Samuel stood with his younger brother watching Charles's mate Anna try to calm down the raging wolf that was in hotel room one. "If he can be calmed, are you willing to let him stay in Aspen Creek?" Bran asked Michael, both standing next to Samuel and Charles listening to Anna talk about a camping trip that she went on with her family before becoming a were.

"If it will keep him alive…this doesn't make any sense" Michael muttered. Bran, Samuel and Charles kept their silence, waiting for the other Alpha to continue. "I've lived for almost as long as you Bran and helped older wolves end their misery in my time, often enough to see the signs of an attack. We never saw this coming…" his phone rang interrupting any continuing thought as he answered without looking at the caller ID. "Hello Rebecka"

"_Hello love how is everything going in Montana?"_ Rebecka asked. A faint cry _"I wanna talk to Daddy, Momma!"_

"It could be worse, how is everything in Mafia?"

"_The town was quickly rebuilt and the human's memories removed, we are now safe and sound in Dallas at our villa, all accounted for and safe…Mabel, go see if Spencer will take you downtown…How's Will?"_

Michael let out a heavy sigh and replied, "Not better but not worse."

"_Well then it sounds like you are distracted so I will let you go. Oh and tell Izzy if she spends more money at the dance store than any other store I'm going to make Michele buy her clothes"_

Michael winced at the threat remembering the last time Michele shopped for Isabelle, "I'll call and tell her, good bye love"

"_Be safe love oh and hope everything is going well for you Marrok, Samuel and Charles. Oh and give my regards to young Anna for me please, adios."_ The line went dead before the three males could respond.

"I have to say Michael," Bran said as Michael put up his phone, "Your mate is certainly special"

Michael nodded and watched as Anna walked back towards them then focused on the metal door. Old he may be but, he wasn't planning on angering Charles, no matter how interesting it would turn out. The perks of being young and in love. Remembering the threat Rebecka made he pulled out his phone and punched in Isabelle's number.

"The joys of being young, eh Michael?" a calm voice called through the metal door, Michael paused looking up from his phone. "And the world at your fingertips. She must feel like a child around them."

"What are you talking about Will?" Michael asked, knowing that the other wolf could hear him.

"Why little Izzy of course. I remember you didn't get anywhere near her as she fought for her life, no matter how many times she called out to you…I wonder if she harbors any ill wishes towards you…witches eh?"

Michael crushed his phone in anger, his wolf howling to be released to attack the man he considered his friend, but the human maintained control as the other wolf continued to talk, "That's why you sent her to me, because you couldn't look at her and know that you were responsible for giving her eternal youth that she didn't even want."

Bran placed a hand on Michael's shoulder, feeling the wolf in the other man claw at the human side's restraint; it wouldn't help anybody if another wolf in Aspen Creek lost control. "Did you know that she had another dream last night? Must have been terrible since she left before eating. You know how she gets, if nobody reminded her she would run herself into the ground."

"Shut up," Michael growled, it was silent behind the door and in front of the door.

"I think it's time to know fully what happened six months ago" Bran said gently leading Michael away from the hotel back to his home.

Isabelle dropped out of the truck and looked at the Marrok's home. Tension and anger seeped out of the house coming from Michael. She grabbed her bags and slowly opened the door, knowing it was pointless to try sneak past werewolves. Isabelle wondered what happened earlier that made Michael angry in the first place. Seeing solemn expression on Michael's face and a bored look on the Marrok's she couldn't help but ask, "So how did you day go?"

"Did you get something to eat?" Michael asked, ignoring her question.

Isabelle flinched slightly, feeling anger rolling off him in waves. Apparently whatever happened early this afternoon was still bugging him. "Yes, I got something at the mall." She shifted her weight debating whether to ask about William or not.

"It's not looking good for William, he continues to fall further into his madness," Bran said tilting his seat back on two legs, reminding her of teenage boys showing off. "It now depends on if Michael wants to do the deed or if he wants Charles or I to do it."

Michael's shoulders tensed up when Bran finished talking. "But," Bran said, noticing the despair in Isabelle's eyes "we will see what happens in several days"

Isabelle slowly nodded and whispered, "I'm going to bed, my sides still hurt."

"We will get Samuel to take a closer look at it tomorrow if they still hurt," Bran said, casting a smile at Isabelle that terrified her more than comforted her. She nodded and walked up the stairs, fighting the urge to run to her room.

Bran watched Isabelle make a retreat away from him and Michael. "You need to work on your smile's more." Michael muttered, not looking up from his now cold coffee. "Izzy has a knack for seeing through fake smiles and stories, even before she was turned into a wolf."

"You can't change the past, what's done is done, you of all wolves should know that," Bran said going back to his small balancing act.

"I know, I know," Michael sighed and stood up, nodding to Bran he walked up the stairs to his own room.

After waiting for several minutes Bran pulled out his cell and dialed his eldest son's number and waited for his son to pick up, _"Something wrong Da?"_ Samuel's voice asked after the first two rings.

"What happened?" Bran asked, knowing that Samuel also knew what he was talking about. He heard a sigh but continued to remain silent waiting for an answer.

"_The truth? None of them made me feel as I do whenever she's around me"_ Samuel said meaning his previous wives. _"It's like nothing else matters when she's around, but I don't get it, is she an Omega?"_

"Michael though that was the case until she boosted his strength when subduing William, get some sleep Samuel you need to check her ribs tomorrow morning."

"_Okay, night Da,"_ the line went dead as Samuel hung up the phone; Bran stood up and stretched before quietly walking up the stairs.

"No es como yo quiero que mis poderes de vuelta,"1 Isabelle's voice whispered Bran paused letting the sound of well practiced Spanish reach him.

"_¿De verdad quiere perder la última conexión que tienes a tu madre?"_2 a voice asked sounding gargled.

_Who would she be talking to at this time of the night_? Bran pondered but was curious about Isabelle's statement about her powers.

"No, no pero yo estoy cansado de siempre tener que mirar por encima del hombro de una amenaza invisible que no está allí."3 Isabelle responded she didn't stop talking when she heard Bran stop at her bedroom door. If he understood Spanish then he would know that she wasn't a "witch" but no doubt he would have questions for her.

"_¿No somos todos ... usted debe haber estado con el aquelarre no con los hombres lobo" _4

"Es gracias a ellos yo no soy una bruja delirando! Estoy contento con mi vida y no quieres que las brujas para la ruina, incluso si son brujas blancas…I got to go, good night"5 Isabelle hung up her phone before the other person could respond, taking a deep breath and holding it for seven counts before letting out the trapped oxygen. She then turned to the door and opened it, revealing Bran who was leaning against the wall. Without a word he turned and walked back down to the kitchen with Isabelle following like a lost puppy.

"Most werewolves don't remember their transformation since they are unconscious," Isabelle stated as Bran placed a cup of coco in front of her. It was strange seeing the Marrok doing something that was so normal for someone else.

"In some cases they don't even remember being attacked," Bran agreed sitting down in front of her and took a sip of the scalding liquid as he waited like the patient hunter that he was.

"I remember though…I remember every rip and tear as they tossed me back and forth to each other like a jumbo chew toy that they took delight in tearing apart" Isabelle gripped her left shoulder before gripping the mug again, using it to anchor her to the present as she dived into the deep, dark, dangerous pool of her past. "It was the after that I started going in and out of consciousness, I remember Andy hovering over me urging me to fight. Then nothing, no pain, no smells nothing but this bright light that was a candle flame."

_The room was dark but somehow Isabelle was able to see the small desk that h__eld two candles, both lit. It looked like they were in a battle of having the grace of lighting the room. Black wax tried to snuff out the flame bore by the soft white candle that retaliated by its wax marring the black wax's wick._

"Three identities cannot live in one body." _Isabelle tore her eyes away from the fighting candles and gasped. A man donned in a white robe stared sadly at the fighting candles, _"A sacrifice must be made before the body realizes that it's time to go to the Father"

"_You're a…" Isabelle trailed off as intense blue eyes stared at her._

"Isabelle Eve Conner, you must choose, be reborn into your new role and start anew. Or choose to keep what is close to you and die"

_Isabelle slowly looked at the candles. She walked closer to the candles and was hit with the smell of rotten flesh and blood coming from the black candle but with the smell of death came the promise of power and control. She turned away from the black candle and studied the white candle. A gentle breeze played with stands of her hair, musk and the feel of soft earth beneath wolf paws, the peace the full moon and the stars and the togetherness of a pack._

_Isabelle reached up towards her neck and pulled out a thin chain that carried a ring. It was a gift and a curse, a gift from her deceased mother a curse for it labeled and gave off an aura of witch. _"I want my daughter to forge her own path and not conform to the paths set before her as a witch,"_ her mother's voice softly whispered through her mind. She looked up towards the angel who smiled sadly at her._

"Our Father will always be there for you no matter what path you take."

_Isabelle nodded and took off the chain and set the ring down next to the black candle and gently picked up the white candle, crooning softly as if she was comforting a small puppy. She looked up as the angel waved his hand over the black candle making it disappear. Suddenly the dark room vanished and was replaced with a forest, she looked down and saw that there was black wax still on the candle; ripping off a patch of her shirt she removed any traces of the bloody liquid._

_A small yip reached her ears as she turned around she saw a light gray werewolf with ice blue eyes. She was couched down, tail wagging and mouth hanging open in a wolfish grin, a universal sign of play. Isabelle smiled at the were and walked towards the wolf who jumped up and took off stopping every once in a while to make sure that Isabelle was following. Feeling safe she looked back and saw the angel._

_Then Andy was calling out to her to wake up._

WWW

Isabelle stared into her cup, a dark reflection staring right back at her with ice blue eyes and not her normal gray green eyes. Bran was silent for several minutes letting the information sink in and as he thought how to respond to her small story.

"So you gave up your witch powers to accept the werewolf within you?" Bran clarified.

"You make it sound like it was a bad thing," Isabelle said as her wolf whispered comforting words like the night she did for her. Glad that she and her wolf actually talked to one another instead of fighting she looked up and saw that the Marrok was studying her.

"On the contrary, you did what anybody would do, you chose life over death," Bran said leaning forward. "Giving up the last connection to your mother must have been hard."

"Not really," Isabelle said looking up, blue eyes flashing before fading back to gray green, "Anna told me what William said to Michael."

Bran remained neutral. "You don't harbor any ill to your foster father".

"No, he felt as if he failed to keep me safe. If given the chance I would do it again. He and his mate kept me from going insane and falling down the path of a black witch." she saw the small tightness of the Marrok's shoulders. _So the stories are true_ Isabelle thought before continuing, "I hated my mother for taking a cowardly way out after my father was killed, Michael and Rebecka were nothing but warm and nice."

Bran smiled and stood up again for the second time that night. "It's time for us to go to bed, Samuel agreed to re-exam your ribs again to make sure nothing is wrong." Isabelle nodded and grabbed Bran's cup before he could and rinsed both cups out and placed them in the washer. When she came back he escorted her up to her room then headed to his. Feeling slightly better for talking about what happened that night she changed into a dark blue tank top and fleece pajama bottoms and crawled in between the soft mattress and the even softer comforter.

WWW

Isabelle exploded into the small building almost slamming into the wall fifteen feet away from the door. It was a small clinic that smelled of antiseptic and bleach.

"Can I help you dear?" a woman who looked around late forty or early fifties asked. She had a warm smile that Isabelle couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes I'm supposed to meet Dr. Cornick, I'm sorta late…"

"Ah Isabelle right on time" Samuel said walking out behind the swinging doors with a smile, "Let's head back and check your ribs."

Isabelle smiled at the woman before following the older werewolf, shedding her heavy coat; her ribs were making themselves heard since she decided to run from Bran's house into town. Aside from the pain she enjoyed the rush of trees blurring together as she used her speed to run into town. Her wolf also enjoyed the change of scenery, feeling the call of the forest after seeing nothing but flat dry land.

Samuel opened a door and stood to the side, letting Isabelle go in first. It looked like an ordinary doctor's office where the patients sat or lied down, "If you can remove your shirt, you can keep the under shirt on, and just lay down for me then we can get the worse part over with." He grinned again as her stomach decided now was the time to remind Isabelle that it wasn't fed this morning. "Then we can get something to eat then visit William."

Isabelle took off her shirt, thankful that she thought of throwing on a light blue camie at the last minute. She set her coat and shirt on a chair then hopped up onto the padded table and hesitated, her wolf strongly protested exposing her stomach for anybody, even if it was her mate. _Wait mate? Where did that notion come from?_ Isabelle thought.

Samuel saw her hesitate then shock rolled off her body. He turned around and fiddled with some papers to give her some time. _Dominate enough to protest about exposing her stomach, but there are few if any that had the dominance to feel that threat_, he thought excluding Anna since she didn't fall into pack rank like the rest of the wolves.

He heard her take a deep breath then nothing for seven heart beats and a slow exhale. He turned around and saw that she was stiffly lying on her back having an internal fight with her wolf. "I'm going to put some pressure on your ribs, tell me when it hurts." He slowly moved towards Isabelle knowing that moving too fast would result in her wolf taking over and getting Isabelle out of the clinic.

Isabelle nodded, staring intently at the ceiling as Samuel place light pressure then slowly moved up. Closer to the young woman now he smelled black berries and vanilla. He gently pressed again which earned a whimper from Isabelle. _That's where she hit the door frame_, Samuel frowned. Isabelle closed her eyes, trying to keep her wolf in check. It angered Samuel's wolf that someone hurt what was his.

Samuel's eyes widened, hearing his wolf claim Isabelle as his, then pain filled his heart knowing that she wouldn't accept an old wolf as her mate.

Isabelle stopped arguing with her wolf when she sensed pain coming from Samuel. She opened her eyes and saw the pain carefully tucked away behind a stoic mask. He moved away and her wolf cried at losing his touch. _What the heck is wrong with you?_ Isabelle demanded to her wolf though she already knew the answer: her wolf wanted Samuel. She glanced at a mirror that was hanging in the room and saw that her eyes were ice blue again.

"There is some bruising where you hit the door frame the other day, so it will go away by this evening unless you do something that involves you flying into steel door frames again" Samuel said his back still facing Isabelle.

"So all I have to do it make sure I don't take any unplanned flights, sounds plausible to me" Isabelle said trying to make the heavy atmosphere disappear.

Samuel turned around and smiled "Sounds like a plan, now how about we get something to eat?"  
**  
Well now…this is turning into something interesting ;) anyways this is a little bit longer than my first chapter, now for the people out there that are reading this and wondering "Where the heck is Leah?" don't worry she makes an appearance in the next chapter. So yea, oh and at the beginning of the chapter it's just something to let you know what I was listening to the most when I was working on this chapter. I listened to other songs but I kept going back to Gravity, such a sad but sweet song.  
**

**P.S. if there are any fluent Spanish speakers out there, if I messed up on anything please let me know so I can fix it, only one good year of Spanish AP class, so here are the basic translation for anybody who doesn't know Spanish :)  
**

**Translations:**  
1"It's not like I want my powers back"  
2"Do you really want to lose the last connection that you have to your mother?"  
3"No I don't but I'm tired of constantly having to look over my shoulder for an invisible threat that isn't even there."  
4"Aren't we all…you should have been in the coven not with the werewolves"  
5"It's because of them I'm not a raving witch! I am happy with my life and I don't want any witches to ruin it, even if they are white witches…"

**Don't forget to R&R! **


	3. Decisions Made

**Chapter Three: ****Decisions Made**

**Disclaimer: Must I repeat this every time I post another chapter? I don't think so!**

**Inspirational song: When Your Gone by Avril Lavigne**

**Again thank you all who review and for those to like it and don't review don't be shy! I won't bite ;)**

"_Mine," he said.  
Adam's eyes narrowed. "I don't think so. She is mine."  
It would have been flattering, I thought, except that at least one of them was talking about dinner and I wasn't certain about the other. – Adam, Mac, & Mercy "Moon Called"_

It was a very quiet, very tense drive to a restaurant. It was the only restaurant in the small town. Samuel opened the door, stepping aside again to let her go in first. Whispering started as she, an outsider, walked into the warm building. But as soon as talk started, hush fell throughout the entire restaurant as Samuel entered and closed the door. Placing a hand on the small of her back Samuel led her away from staring eyes and into a more private room.

The room was smaller but could have still seat about twenty people comfortably. He pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit. As he sat down the door opened as a waitress rushed in and handed them two menus and said, "Sorry about that, what can I get you?" Her question directed towards Isabelle.

"Um…" she glanced at the menu and said, "hot chocolate please"

The waitress smiled and turned to Samuel and asked, "The usual right?" Samuel nodded and the waitress took off, conversations picked up when the door opened but died back down as it swung shut.

Awkward silence filled the empty room as both werewolves tried to find something to talk about. Isabelle took to fidgeting with her napkin as she scanned the menu looking for anything to eat.

"Their pancakes are good," Samuel muttered his elbows propped on the table helping to hide his eyes from Isabelle who looked up then back down, suddenly finding the table cloth interesting. The waitress came back and took Isabelle's order and left, having already confirmed Samuel's meal choice.

Out of habit Isabelle reached up to mess with her mother's ring but stopped when she remembered that the ring shattered into tiny pieces when her magic was taken from her. _'You don't need a ring to remember me, your heart will always remember, and that's enough for me,'_ her mother's voice fluttered into her mind on the wings of a butterfly then disappeared. Now more than ever she wished that she was still alive, but like Michael always said to his pack, the past is the past, it will always remain the past and there is nothing that you can do to change what had already happened.

Tension left leaving two tired wolves in its wake, it was welcomed with sagging shoulders and retreating wolves knowing that their human's weren't in any danger anymore. The waitress soon came back with their orders and left. Samuel and Isabelle ate in comfortable silence letting the only noise come from the outside room and their knives and forks lightly scrape the ceramic plates.

"You were right," Isabelle said, sighing in content as she set her fork down on her empty plate, "their pancakes are good." She smiled at Samuel.

Samuel smiled back, setting down his cup, "I'm glad you enjoyed it and it will please Mary that you did also." His wolf was content that they made their mate happy. Internally Samuel flinched, she was going to be leaving back to Texas as soon as William's situation was fixed and she probably already had someone waiting for her.

Something changed with Samuel; Isabelle glanced at the man in front of her. Her wolf was angry that he was sad and Isabelle wondered how often he'd been hurt.

Samuel stood up and smiled down at Isabelle which she returned. Grabbing her coat she followed him as he stopped at the cashier to pay for their meals. Now that she was calmer she smelled several werewolves in the restaurant, one was female and angry.

She looked around and found the woman and she was coming straight towards her. _Oh crap this isn't going to end well_, Isabelle thought recognizing Bran's mate Leah. She quickly lowered her eyes, not even wanting a confrontation with the woman, but Leah ignored her and focused on Samuel.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled quietly, but it was pointless as the werewolves turned away from their conversations and meals to look at the scene.

"I was enjoying a wonderful breakfast but now it's not agreeing with me," Samuel said not looking at Leah. "Then I'm heading to the hotel to check on William."

Leah turned towards Isabelle who took a step back then realized that she acknowledged Leah as the bigger predator. Leah sneered at Isabelle who glared; she would only back down from the Marrok not from his mate, no matter if she used Bran's power.

"Aren't you needed somewhere Leah?" Samuel asked, watching the power play between the two females. Leah sneered at Samuel before storming out of the restaurant. It was quiet for several minutes as everybody stared at the door.

"Ain't she a pocket full of sunshine," Isabelle muttered sarcastically.

"She is everything except that," laughed a man walking towards Isabelle and Samuel. He had dark skin and a slight accent. He grinned at Isabelle and bent over and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Isabelle heard Samuel growl and her face heated up, not used to the display that the darker wolf did with a flourish.

"Oh relax Samuel, I learned not to go after Bran's son's things," the man said straightening up.

"Isabelle this is Asil, Asil this is Isabelle, Michael's foster daughter," Samuel said.

"The Moor?" Isabelle asked looking at the man in front of her with interest; Asil bowed to Isabelle and flashed a grin at Samuel before leaving the building. "Does he flirt with every woman he meets?" Isabelle asked, following Samuel out into the cold feeling her blush finally fading.

"Not really," Samuel answered, opening the car door for Isabelle who brushed past his arm while getting in. Samuel took a deep breath and let it out harshly, amazed that this woman could do this to him.

"He's attractive," Isabelle commented watching the trees and building move, "but he's not my type"

"Well what is your type?" Samuel asked not taking his eyes off the snow covered road.

Isabelle turned away from the window to look at the man holding the wheel so tight she was amazed that it didn't break; "well," Isabelle started as she settled herself into the warm leather seat and stared at the road ahead. "Someone who cares, someone who will let me make them happy and not just them making me happy, someone who respects me for me," she trailed off fiddling with her charm bracelet that she got on her tenth birthday. "To feel safe in his arms, to know that I will never be alone, to be done with the nightmares…if a guy can bring me that, then it won't matter to me how old he is, after all I'm going to be looking like I'm twenty something for the rest of my life so why not?"

Isabelle glanced at the man sitting next to her, he still wouldn't relax and it frustrated her and her wolf for anybody to be tense around her. _Mother if you are seeing this now, what can I do to make this man's pain go away_? Isabelle thought.

_Admit it human sister_, her wolf whispered in her mind, _he is mate, him and his wolf, ours and no one else's._ Isabelle sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose. As much as she would like to fight her wolf on this matter she couldn't help but notice the way he looked at her. She felt safe around him, something that even her entire pack couldn't give. _Yea_, she thought, _I have it bad and I wouldn't trade it for the world_.

Samuel couldn't calm down. Everything she said didn't apply to him and if he couldn't get some control soon he was going to lose it, and this time there was no Mercy to protect him from his father. His wolf wanted nothing but to ravish the woman sitting next to him, to take her and claim them as his. _Mine_. His wolf growled.

"There was this one person that I've met recently," Isabelle said absently, "he gave me peace." They pulled up to the hotel far enough from the room that they could still talk while they walked towards the room. The car stopped as she leaned over to Samuel and whispered, "and I never got to thank you for it." She jumped out of the car, not waiting for Samuel to turn the car off.

Samuel watched Isabelle run off, shocked. He did that. He made her happy; let her have one night of peace. His wolf preened at the thought of getting one step closer to making Isabelle their mate. Shaking his head he turned off the car and walked at a leisurely pace towards room one.

Isabelle stopped next to Michael, feeling distress coming off of him in waves; it only took her a second to figure out why. Anna was clutching Charles's hand staring at the door in fear. William was screaming every vulgar word imaginable. In most cases, Isabelle would have tucked away the new words in the back of her mind to be used later in life but she was not angry. Walking towards the door she dodge Bran's attempt to hold her back.

"You shouldn't be scaring mate's of someone who is stronger than you William," Isabelle said as soon as she was a foot away from the door. The man behind the door screamed profanity at an impassive Isabelle who had worse from a 14 year old boy. "There was a little girl, she was eight years old and lost her father to wolves and a mother. She wandered around Houston for days. Lost, alone and scared. Nobody would help her or take her somewhere where she could be safe until a home was found for her." The screaming stopped as the crazed wolf and the others were listening as well. "She wandered into a carnival, cold, hungry and dirty she begged concessions stands for something to eat. They refused and ignored the girl. Until she ran into a man, this man saw a scared child when others saw a scam. He carried her around the carnival; buying her corndogs, lemonade, and cotton candy. He even won her a giant wolf plush toy. Soon the girl's foster parents arrived and thanked the man for finding their charge.

"A couple of weeks later she was living in a small town. They had a fair and her foster parents wanted her to explore the grounds so they took her. They were distracted and the little girl wandered off. When she turned around her foster parents were nowhere to be seen. Wandering around she found the man that took the time to take care of a child that wasn't his own." Isabelle placed a hand on the cold metal. "He picked up the little girl and bought her cotton candy and found her foster parents again. Years later their home was attacked and the little girl became a monster, but the man told her that she was reborn into a new world where she would have been accepted easier than if she stayed as she was. This man has done so much for the girl; he kept her safe and helped her compromise with her inner wolf. He has always been there for the little girl."

"The man watched the little girl grow from a girl to a young beautiful woman, who was as fierce as a werewolf but gentle as a human mother caring for her new born," William said. "Instead of blaming the world for her misfortunes she embraced it and came out stronger, a child among men, but the young woman continued to fight. Because you wanted peace, you didn't want to be afraid of the shadows anymore."

Anna was standing next to Isabelle, holding the key out to her. Isabelle took the key and unlocked the door. William stepped out and shielded his eyes against the sun. "The little girl can never repay the man for what he did for her."

William patted her head and held his arms out "Can you forgive an old wolf?"

Michael walked towards William and entered the embrace, "You old bard you of course I can forgive you."

"Let's get William out of the cold and some food in him," Bran said, motioning towards a truck.

WWW

Isabelle placed a mug of coffee in front of William and sat down next to Samuel; William took the mug and took a sip before setting the mug down.

"It is good to be back to normal again," William said, smiling at Isabelle who grinned back at him.

"Do you know what happened?" Michael asked.

"Age, my dear boy, is something not even vampires can escape, and the older you get the more it weighs on you. And we react differently to age." He looked at Isabelle "You were going to be a wonderful witch even more so than your mother."

"My mother killed herself with nightshade while I was watching" Isabelle said, "My father couldn't control his wolf so Michael had to kill him, forgive me if I am glad I gave up my magic for being a werewolf."

William reached out and gently gripped her clenched hand, "You are strong, my boy. You certainly have a handful, but you two are good for each other. Now we must be going."

Isabelle and Michael stared at William in shock. "Are you sure Will?"

"I've watch this country turn from colonies to states and a new country, I think it's time for me to rest my weary bones," William said, offering his hand to Isabelle who slowly took it. "But I would like to walk in the snow before it is done with a young lady by my side once more."

WWW

Michael watched William and Isabelle leave the house and towards the forest. "That old bastard" he muttered.

"Will Isabelle be able to handle it?" Bran asked.

"She's killed to protect her pack," Michael said, suddenly feeling tired "Isabelle knows that William could lose control again."

"So she will kill him to protect the pack," Charles said.

"William taught her everything she knows about being a pack," Michael said. "Even though she's an unmated female she's strong, if he asks she will kill him."

"To get rid of one to protect all" Samuel said.

WWW

Isabelle walked next to William, her hand in the crook of his arm. She knew what he wanted her to do and she didn't know if she could fulfill his request.

"Izzy, our little Izzy, too young to understand the complications of age," William said softly, patting her hand. He led her into the forest, not too deep so she would get lost but deep enough to have privacy. William brushed off a log and sat down slowly as if his joints forgot how to bend. "The last time I saw snow was when I first came to this new world, such pure and clean snow unmarked by man."

Isabelle looked around also seeing a rabbit in its winter coat. "Will I," Isabelle started but stopped unable to form the thought, "I don't want this to happen…"

"My dear, I taught you everything you know about a pack, how it can take only one wolf to bring down the entire pack to its demise. I would have killed Michael and become alpha then brought everyone into madness…I want it to end before that happens."

Isabelle watched the rabbit run; she wished she could do that also, run away from this problem knowing that William was right. She heard from Charles what he said to her foster father; William was an expert for getting underneath anybody's skin to the point that they would attack them in a blind rage.

"They won't have the heart, I would like someone that truly cares about me to end it," William said, staring out into the forest. "Sometimes you need to give an old wolf a chance." Isabelle looked up at William, confused. "Samuel has lost many loved ones, and so have you both of you deserve someone who will stay in each other's lives. Give him that chance, I know he's already proven that he can protect you." Isabelle thought back to her first night in Aspen Creek when he calmed her down enough to let her sleep without any nightmares.

Isabelle slowly stood up and brushed off the loose snow, she moved till she was behind him staring off into the forest as well.

"Don't cry my little Belle," William said, "It won't do any good and it will never help me remain sane."

"I will never forget you," Isabelle whispered.

"I never asked you to forget."

Quick and painless, though it hurt Isabelle. Feeling and hearing the crack that startled birds into flight and a rabbit to scurry out of sight. Unable to hold it in she tilted her head back and let out a mournful howl. Lowering William she brushed back the hair out of his glazed, gold colored eyes. Born as a wolf, died as a wolf. Isabelle closed his eyelids and gently set his head down. She looked down and saw a small book stick out of his jean pocket. Curious, she pulled it out and opened it.

WWW

It was quiet at Bran's home as they waited for Isabelle to come back. Suddenly they heard a faint howl and Michael covered his face with his hands.

The deed has been done, and a pack suffered the consequences for it. Bran placed a comforting hand on Michaels shoulder.

"Should we go out and get them?" Anna asked, knowing that she couldn't bring peace to the alpha sitting next to Bran.

"She's coming back, it might be slow, but she's coming," Michael mumbled, looking up as Isabelle walked through the back door and up to the room she was staying in. "He shouldn't be too far," Michael said standing up, followed by Charles, Anna and Bran.

Samuel stood up after the other four left and walked up the stairs. He stopped and listen. He didn't hear any crying or moving around he opened the door and saw Isabelle lying on the bed staring at the ceiling with dull eyes.

"Can I come in?" Samuel asked, knowing that asking her if she was alright was a stupid question. Isabelle nodded and he walked in. Moving slowly he sat on the edge of the bed, close enough to offer comfort but far enough to give her space. "The pain will go away eventually" Samuel said.

"He told me not to cry," Isabelle whispered hoarsely, as if she had been screaming. She sat up and looked at Samuel. "Told me that it wouldn't do any good, it won't keep him normal" her voice cracked. Samuel moved closer and pulled her into him, holding her tightly.

She didn't know how long she cried, but she cried, cried for the man that was dead, cried for her teacher, and cried for the man who made her feel safe for once. Now in the arms of the werewolf's society's number one bachelor she felt safe, more so than William made her feel. _Mate, ours, no one else's_.

Isabelle pulled back and wiped away the stray tears that didn't manage to get onto Samuel's shirt. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be," Samuel said, using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear that she missed.

"_Both of you deserve someone who will stay in each other's lives."_ She looked up at Samuel who smiled gently; she smiled weakly and pulled out the small book that was in William's pocket.

"It's a picture book," Isabelle said, opening it up and showing it to Samuel. He took the book; the first page was a smiling Isabelle wearing a ruby red cap and gown, she was laughing when the picture was taken. He turned the page and saw an eighteen year old Isabelle sitting on the hood of an old Mercedes. "My first car, ran into a barn with it" Isabelle said smiling. He chuckled and turned the page she looked to be sixteen and she was in a hospital bed, grinning like a mad woman while holding a peace sign to the camera taker. "I picked a fight with a biker; he was in the same hospital with me. Here turn the page".

She turned the page and Samuel saw Isabelle holding a bunch of flowers out one handed to a big guy in a hospital bed. Where Isabelle had a broken arm, black eye and a busted lip the man had a broken nose teeth marks on his arms and his leg in a cast. Both patients were grinning at each other. Isabelle rested her head on his shoulder while saying, "Turns out he was the leader and thought I would have been a good addition to the bike gang, but Michael was adamant that I stay in school."

Samuel chuckled, trying to imagine Isabelle in a bike gang; he turned the small page and saw a ten year old Isabelle with her cheeks puffed out as she blew out the candles in front of her with people around her clapping. Someone had placed a bright blue witch's hat on her head with lettering that read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE WITCH.

Samuel smiled then heard steady breathing. Looking down he saw Isabelle was asleep while holding his hand to her face. His wolf was quite happy with the arrangement as Samuel leaned down and gently kissed her forehead then rearranged them until he was able to lay on the bed with Isabelle curled up next to him. He closed his eyes and followed Isabelle into blissful sleep.

**Ohmigaud this was the hardest chapter I written folks! I had to restart it four different times because I didn't like how it was going *tear* didn't help much that I was listening to a sad song, though it did help with the little sad scene. But I go through the frustration and pain so you don't have to! Ain't I a thoughtful writer? Anyways I hope you like this chapter and who knows if I get enough reviews I might add a kiss or two in the next chapter ;) so R&R folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Disclaimer: Nope you people should already know anything that you recognize doesn't belong to me…I just did the disclaimer anyways didn't I?**

**Inspiration Song: Broadway by the Goo Goo Dolls **

**Oh and does anybody know any good beta readers?**

"_Women are the bloodthirsty sex," said Ric sadly. "We get the reputation, but it is only because of the women stand behind us, and say, 'Kill it. Squish it.'" Ric to Charles in Hunting Ground_

"Are you sure you want to leave now?" Bran asked softly watching his eldest son sleeping with Isabelle. He was glad that he finally found someone, and hopefully this time it won't end in pain.

"Yes but I'm not taking Isabelle" Michael said, Bran noticed Isabelle grip Samuel's hand tighter and moved closer to Samuel who tightened his hold on her. "I'm not about to have your son run down after us or Isabelle running back here" he chuckled softly "it makes me wonder if he knew somehow." Then walked down the stairs. Bran watched Isabelle relax further into Samuel then followed Michael.

Isabelle opened her eyes when she heard Bran walked down she looked up and saw Samuel with his eyes closed, "How are you feeling?" his voice was gruff and sent shivers down Isabelle's spine.

"Fine" she answered after thinking for a minute listening to the sound of Michael's truck drive off, she dropped her head back onto Samuel's chest and sighed. She felt his hand rest on her head gently running his fingers thru her shoulder length black hair.

Samuel relished the feel of somebody in his arms again. He forgot about Mercy and listened to Isabelle slowly fall back asleep.

It was early afternoon when Bran walked out of his office and to the kitchen to get something to eat, he stopped walking when he heard a small whine, looking to the back door he saw Samuel's white wolf sitting calmly while a light gray werewolf was standing with her mouth open tail wagging. Isabelle bounded over to Bran and butted his legs to move him towards the back door. "Neither one of you had the sense to crack the door open before changing?" Bran asked chuckling.

Isabelle yipped shifting from side to side like an excited puppy that's going out for the first time. Samuel growled at her and she instantly dropped to the ground but didn't stop wagging her tail. "All right you two, I suppose you want Isabelle's stuff moved to your house?" Bran asked Samuel who dipped his head once. He opened the door and moved out of the way as Isabelle darted past him, landed in three feet of snow and began exploring her new white world. "Her stuff will be there" Bran said.

Isabelle let out a cry of surprise when she fell into a deeper snow bank, clawing her way up she emerged from the snow pile with a pile of snow on her head and snout. Going cross eyed she glared at the offending snow and shook her head. Samuel was right next to her sniffing her checking for and injuries.

Isabelle playfully nipped Samuel and took off running; Samuel rolled his pale blue eyes and ran after her making sure that she didn't get lost.

It's been a while since Isabelle let out her wolf to play and she released the reins willing to her wolf half who wasted no time shifting to explore what people in Texas call real snow not Texas snow where it was dry and cold. Here in Montana it was cold and wet; everything was different to her wolf, from the cold ice from her paws to the sight of the tall trees still standing proudly bearing snow. She didn't wonder away from Samuel's wolf who showed her the different trails. She saw a rabbit bolt from its hiding place and gave chase with Samuel right behind her.

She grew bored chasing the rabbit so she turned and took a shocked Samuel by surprise. Letting out a bark laugh Isabelle playfully nipped his ears and jumped off giving Samuel a chance to get up and shake the snow from his coat.

Eventually Isabelle began dragging her paws, after all the running around and exploring her new home she just wanted to curl up by a fire and sleep. She started heading back to Bran's house when Samuel steered her away from Bran's house and walked to a different direction. Not knowing the forest as well as Samuel or Charles she followed Samuel. They came up to a ranch style two story house Isabelle stopped and stared at the contrast between Samuel's home and Michael's. Samuel had deep brown and earth green tones painted strategically to help the home blend in with the forest while her foster father's had been a burnt sand color to go with the desert landscape they lived in.

Once inside she nuzzled around her bag looking for clothes, finding a top, jeans and undergarments she followed Samuel to a small bathroom. Closing the door with her tail she set her clothes down onto the clean floor and began transforming back to her human self. Sitting on the cold floor Isabelle waited till her body to stop hurting before even looking around, it was a small bathroom with only a bathtub, toilet and sink. It had deep blue walls and cream colored tiles. Simple yet elegant in its own right, getting dressed she realized that she grabbed a black tank top instead of a sweater like she hopped.

She opened the door and walked into the open living room, it had everything that a living room should have. A couch with accompany comfortable chairs, a TV, and a fireplace fit for cold winter nights. There was a large painting of a forest covered valley and mountains over the fireplace high enough to escape the wrapping heat, but other than that the room was bare of any pictures. It felt cold and impersonal to Isabelle who was used to seeing movie posters and pictures of Michael's pack placed all around the house.

Though like any wolf after a couple of years some pictures and posters were taken down and replaced with new ones. Unable to look at the poster or picture and know you look the same while the others in the frames grow old. She wondered if that was a reason why he didn't have any photos around the house, was because it brought back to many unpleasant memories.

"That painting was done by a friend of mine, it is what America used to look like before all the trees were cut down for England's ships" Isabelle turned around and stared into a blue shirt. She looked up then back to the painting.

"It's beautiful" Isabelle said.

"It was" Samuel murmured then said louder "How about we find something to eat?"

Samuel knew she was afraid and for once he didn't know how to quell her fears since he was a part of her fear. But he knew that if she left he would run after her like some lovesick Romeo, it's been almost a week since he met her and she already is turning him into a pretzel. How could a 25 year old ex-marine do this to the old wolf?

"You were in the Marine's?" Samuel asked astonished since she didn't look like she fought, then again Anna didn't look like she could fight yet she killed a Grey Lord.

"Yup, trust me it wasn't all fame and glory some people think it to be" Isabelle frowning into the fire, she grabbed his plate and took it into the kitchen, he may have made dinner but she was determined to do _something_ around the house. Setting the dishes into the sink she turned around and met bright blue eyes, stepping back into the sink Samuel places his hands on either side of her preventing escape. "Samuel?" Isabelle whispered as he leaned over her.

Samuel let himself rest in the crook of her neck, inhaling her addicting sent he nuzzled her neck occasionally nipping and licking. Isabelle gasped as shockwaves expanded throughout her entire body. Samuel lifted his head and spoke hotly in her ear _"Mine"_.

Isabelle opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room with the only light is the alarm clock reading 6:15 a.m. she felt warmer than usual, when she thought more about it the feeling of Samuel surrounding her pulled in closer till it slowly faded away. She became aware of an arm draped across her naked waist she turned her head and saw a peaceful sleeping Samuel and the night flashed back. She was Samuel's mate, the thought made her want to laugh not out of terror but of happiness. She finally had someone to call hers. She sank into the pillow and sighed contently snuggling closer to Samuel who tightened his hold on her waist.

"At least yours was easy, Charles and I had to get attacked by a black witch for our mate bond to settle" Anna said as she drove into town with Isabelle who winced in sympathy.

"Ouch" Isabelle muttered "but hey not many werewolves can claim they killed an hundred something year old witch with your bare hands" grinning at Anna who glanced at Isabelle before turning her eyes back to the road.

"Do you regret it?" Anna asked.

"Regret what? Becoming Samuel's mate? Becoming a werewolf?"

"Giving up your powers" Anna clarified.

Isabelle thought about it for several minutes before answering slowly for her own understanding, "I never thought that I would become a werewolf, living with a pack made me realize that I didn't want to watch the people I knew grow old and die while I stayed the same. But when I was presented with the opportunity I jumped for the chance, there are times when I wished I was a witch ever once in a while, when there was a place that needed to be cleaned up or if I wanted to forget some gruesome event. But I'm happy with my choice."

"What about you Anna?"

"I was never given a choice"

Isabelle observed Anna as they got closer to town, "But do you regret it?" she finally asked.

"No" Anna replied both women look at each other before laughing.

"Out of all the things we could talk about we talk about if we regret anything, something is wrong with us" Isabelle said after calming down from laughing. Anna stopped the truck and opened the door letting cold air in.

"So are you ready to fill up your wardrobe?" Anna asked grinning when Isabelle's face paled.

"Let's just get this thing over with" Isabelle groaned before opening her door.

"So there I was my first time behind the wheel and Spencer was 'it's going to be fine Izzy, worst case scenario you could crash and kill yourself'" Isabelle said tossing a small fry in the air and catching it without her hands, "and before I could say anything I crashed it into a tree".

"Did you get hurt?" Anna asked

"A couple of scratches and a very sore chest but it was Spencer who got hurt" Isabelle said grinning "broken arm and a sprained ankle, he flew through the window scared the crap out of everybody."

"Wow" Anna muttered taking a sip of her coffee Isabelle finished off her hotdog and waited for Anna to grab her purse and jacket only trusting her cash and cards in a wallet she only had to grab her jacket and bags from the shopping.

Anna smelt the men before feeling a point of a gun pressing on her lower back, "Drop your bags" glancing out of the corner of her eyes she saw Isabelle slowly put her shopping bags on the ground before straightening up. The man's accent sounded almost like Asil's more middle east but she couldn't be sure. "Walk" the faceless man nudging her with the gun they walked past the truck and towards a black car. A man appeared from behind her and opened the passenger seat and the back seat car doors. Isabelle was shoved into the front and Anna found herself between two men. They weren't werewolves but even Anna and Isabelle couldn't run from the automatic guns they held.

Isabelle glanced down at the zip ties that held her hands together then glanced to the rearview mirror to check on Anna. She expected something like this in Bagdad or Iraq since this was the third time this happened to her, but this time she had Anna to take care of. The last three times she knew that her comrades could take care of themselves but she didn't know how Anna would deal with the current situation. They didn't talk which frustrated Isabelle who was used to her kidnapers talking about something.

Someone's phone went off in the car and all Isabelle had to do was glance back and see Anna pale, best bet it was Charles since they were supposed to be back thirty minutes ago, the man next to her felt around Anna's lower body, "It's in her left pocket" Isabelle growled. The man pulled out her phone and read the name out loud, yup it was Charles.

"Who is Charles" the man demanded glaring at Anna.

"It's my husband, we were supposed to be back several minutes ago" Anna whispered. Suddenly Isabelle's phone went off and a hand reached from behind her and felt around.

"It's in my right pocket you ass" Isabelle growled and felt her face snap to the side; her left side of her face started tingling from being slapped.

"Who is Samuel?" the man that was driving demanded, when Isabelle didn't respond he slapped her again and snarled "Who. Is. Samuel?"

"My boyfriend" Isabelle snapped fighting the urge to rip apart the zip tie and kill the man for slapping her a third time but felt unusually calm. Glancing in the rearview mirror she saw Anna head down, low breathing told Isabelle that she wasn't dead then cursed remembering that she was Omega and was keeping Isabelle calm for both of their sakes. It would have been hard to explain to any law enforcements how to women were able to break zip ties and killed the four men.

Temperature was dropping as was the tempers and patience from Bran's two sons who were pacing his office like caged wolves. "They haven't answered or returned our calls" Charles said as Samuel hung up his cell.

"Isabelle's phone is off try Anna's again"

"How about you two try your bonds" Bran said, when the two men stopped and stared at their father who said exasperated "you two didn't even think about your bonds did you?"

The car stopped inside a large wooden barn, the cold didn't seem to bother the men who were working away on missiles, the passenger door opened and a man bent down and offered Isabelle his hand, she ignored it and stepped out.

"You must forgive me Ms. Isabelle, but it was the only way to get you to come here" the man smirked at Isabelle and said "untie her" when the other man started to protest in Arabic he snapped "How is she supposed to use her hands if they are bound?" The man that slapped her moved forward and cut her zip tie; she rubbed her wrists and turned around using the momentum to punch the man who slapped her. He staggered back then surged forward but the other man stood in front of Isabelle "That was unnecessary Ms. Isabelle."

"He slapped me" Isabelle growled standing in front of Anna.

"And getting slapped by a woman is twice the insult"* the man said

"I wasn't raised to slap someone and that means I get to hit him again" Isabelle snarled "He slapped me three times." The man frowned at Isabelle seeing the busted lip that was already beginning to heal suddenly he turn around quickly as werewolf standards go and punched the man again, this time he didn't get up.

"Better?"

"No, who are you? And why did you kidnap us?"

"My name is Adham and you Ms. Isabelle Conner were once a member of the Marine intelligence branch" the man now Adham waved his arm towards the barn door, "I think we should continue discussing your purpose here inside, it would be a shame if any of you two ladies get a cold." Isabelle and Anna glanced at each other before following the man.

"I would expect this to happen in Washington, not Montana" Isabelle said shoving the mug away from her, she wouldn't trust anything from the man sitting in front of her. "Anything I have is outdated information; I haven't been a Marine for a little over three years"

"Yes you left after your contract was expired almost two years ago" Adham said taking a sip of his drink, "But it's not information we need, we need your skills, but it is late I will show you two to your room and you will begin working tomorrow or both of you will have to be looking for another husband and lover."

"Isabelle is blocking me out" Samuel said rubbing his sore lip, _someone hurt her_, Samuel's wolf growled.

"Anna doesn't know where she is" Charles said after opening his eyes.

"Well that means we go to the last place they were seen and start from there" Bran said putting on his jacket.

"So now what?" Anna asked as Isabelle tried to open the windows in the small bedroom. Isabelle sighed and sat down on the carpeted floor.

"We can wait or break down the door but there's a chance we will get shot" Isabelle said, "after that it's a three mile run to the main road and with us being us it might take fifteen minutes if we are uninjured"

"Can we at least try it?" Anna asked she hated the situation and how it made her feel. Isabelle slowly stood up and hugged Anna.

"Are you ready to kill them if necessary?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes"

**So there's my first cliffhanger… it's a little bit shorter than the other chapters but I hope that you enjoyed it please R&R oh and it seems like Isabelle is turning into a Mary Sue please slap me :)**

**Notes:**

***I so stole that from NCIS :D but it goes with it :P**

**Adham is Arabic for Black I believe**


	5. Chapter 5

**So there's my first cliffhanger… it's a little bit shorter than the other chapters but I hope that you enjoyed it please R&R oh and it seems like Isabelle is turning into a Mary Sue please slap me :)**

**Notes:**

***I so stole that from NCIS :D but it goes with it :P**

**Adham is Arabic for Black I believe**

**Chapter Five:**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and my OC's nothing else**

**Inspiration Song: Ignition by Toby Mac and Where You Are by Rascal Flatts**

**You know every time a see a review in my e-mail for this story I get this sinking feeling that this might be the flame that I am forever thinking I will get, and every time I open it I get wonderful comments and helpful thoughts that keep me writing more for you to enjoy so I thank my reviewers: **forestreject, xxxdance316xxx, and Narijima**. Without you guys I would have scrapped the story and moved on to my other Mercy Thompson story.**

_Previously on TLT:_

"_Are you ready to kill them if necessary?" Isabelle asked._

"_Yes"_

Samuel wanted to scream in frustration. They found her truck untouched and cold her shopping bags a little away from the trucks. Isabelle let him in briefly just to let him know that she was alright but then tightened down her bond to him again. He knew that she was used to standing on her two and sometimes four feet but she needed to know that it was okay to lean on him.

"They must have gotten into another vehicle" Charles said walking back to Samuel who was leaning against the truck.

"Has Anna talked to you?" Samuel asked his voice hoarse from holding back screams of frustration.

"No"

"Well then I think we need to start looking around instead of standing here and wait for them to appear out of thin air" Bran said walking back to his humvee leaving Charles and Samuel to follow.

Isabelle and Anna were escorted back to the barn when they walked in the sounds of men speaking Arabic and power tools filled the cold morning air. The men walked Isabelle and Anna towards a large tabled filled with military grade gadgets.

"Ah you have arrived I hope your night was pleasant" Adham said walking around the table towards Isabelle who moved in front of Anna. Adham stopped and said "I'm not going to hurt your friend, unless you don't corporate that is."

"I'm here aren't I?" Isabelle demanded "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to break into this controller and make it so I can control it" Adham said moving over to a computer, Isabelle with Anna close behind her walked over to the computer on the screen lines of codes filled the space.

"This is going to take time" Isabelle said, she recognize the codes from a seminar it was easy enough to get through but they didn't know that, and it was easy to lie when none of the cell was werewolves.

"Then you better get to work" Adham said and walked away leaving Anna and Isabelle with their original captors.

"So…" Isabelle started to say as they leveled their guns at Isabelle "How 'bout them Cowboys?" when they didn't even talk Isabelle tensely sighed and muttered "Right, no Cowboy fans here".

Anna glanced around nervously everywhere she saw men with guns. How Isabelle thought they were going to get out alive was still a mystery to her, but she had to trust Isabelle.

Isabelle fiddled around with the program and wondered if she could send out a warning that a sleeper cell was trying to hack in, but tossed the thought aside as the last thing she needed was feds busting down the door because she was trying to hack into the system.

"_She is taking forever"_ one man complained to Adham.

"_It's a complicated system and therefore she needs time"_ Adham responded.

"_You said that it wouldn't take long if she did it"_

"And if you got anybody else they wouldn't know where to start to begin with" Isabelle interjected looking up from the computer.

"And women should be seen not heard" snarled the man turning his gun to point at Isabelle.

"And last time I check this was America where _everybody_ has free speech" Isabelle growled glaring at the man. Suddenly the man shook and fell down face first with a pocket knife buried in his back, Isabelle and Anna looked up and saw Adham still in a relaxed position.

"He talks too much" was all he gave. Isabelle glanced at Anna then quietly went back to the computer while Anna hovered over Isabelle trying to make herself look less like a target.

Isabelle counted ten men all armed with semi-automatic weapons and their leader was the most dangerous of them all. Isabelle knew she had to take him out first, he was fast but hopefully her being a werewolf gave her the extra speed she needed to get a gun and fire before he could retaliate. Suddenly the computer she was at started going off, stepping back she bumped into Anna who took the hint and moved back as well watching the computer go up in flames.

"What happened?" yelled the men all moving away from the burning computer.

"Now" yelled Isabelle grabbing the nearest man's gun and slamming the butt into his gut, Anna copied her actions and the two women let lose a hail of bullets. As soon as Isabelle's gun ran out of bullets she shoved Anna screaming "run!" both ran out of the barn and closed the barn doors. Isabelle bit back a scream as a bullet became friends with her shoulder.

Bran stopped the truck and turned the engine off, raising his hand to keep his son's questions quiet he listened, faintly he heard the sound of guns firing. Looking into the forest he hoped that Anna and Isabelle were alright.

"Your hurt" Anna said trying to get Isabelle to stop running, for Anna now getting someone to stop would have been easy for her now she had werewolf strength but none of it did any good as Isabelle kept dragging Anna down the snow covered road.

"We can worry about it later, I want away from that place before…" a bullet whizzed between Isabelle and Anna hitting a tree off to the side. "Get to the main road, now!" Isabelle yelled pushing Anna down the road then turned to face Adham.

Bran drove slowly down the road scanning the tree line looking for anything; suddenly a red coat flew out of the forest and into the road. Bran slammed on the breaks stopping within inches of Anna. Charles jumped out of the truck and tackled Anna.

"Isabelle's in the forest, she's been shot" Anna managed to say before being crushed in a tight embrace.

Isabelle ducted behind a tree as Adham opened fire. Isabelle looked down at her shoulder that was throbbing in pain, "If I ever get out of this alive I will never say I'm bullet proof again" she muttered.

Isabelle stood up and glanced around the tree and was almost stabbed in the face. Stumbling back she took the blade into her thigh instead. She cried out in pain and surprise feeling silver. "Yes it is silver Ms. Isabelle" Adham said grinning like a mad man Isabelle limped back reaching down she carefully pulled out the knife whimpering in pain. She had been shot and stabbed before but not with silver, _some first experience_ Isabelle throwing the knife away from both of them. Taking this chance of distraction Adham pulled out another knife and tackled Isabelle. "Now you die"

Isabelle grabbed his wrists before he could plunge the blade into her chest. Loss of blood in two areas of her body made her vision on the edge blurry.

"_You may be a werewolf but you can still bleed out like the rest of the humans" Michael said, "If you get majorly injured and fighting make sure your opponent does more work than you do that way you will have time to stop the bleeding"_

_Great something I _don't_ need right now_, Isabelle thought now fighting two opponents, the terrorist and the urge to just fall into the darkness. She shook her head trying to clear the fog that was seeping into her mind whispering soft thoughts of rest and sleep.

Samuel stumbled through the snow their link was now open and he could feel everything she felt, cold snow biting into his back, pain in her shoulder and thigh, and desperation, the will to fight even though life is trickling out of her. _Hold on Izzy_, Samuel thought _please hold on_.

Isabelle opened her eyes now ice blue, the man above her loosened his grip unaccustomed of seeing a person eyes change color, pulling slightly on her bond with Samuel she twisted the knife around and buried it into Adham's chest. She watched in sick satisfaction as his eyes dulled, unable to summon more energy to push him away Isabelle let her tired arms fall into the uncaring cold snow the weight pushing her deeper into the snow.

"_Izzy!"_ Isabelle tried to look around but saw black hair and red snow. The heavy weight was lifted off of her as her view was replaced by ash brown hair and ice blue eyes. "Izzy, thank God we found you" Samuel gently lifted her up careful of her wounds.

"You called me Izzy, I like it" Isabelle muttered grinning like a crazy woman before blacking out.

**Kinda short but it gets the point across and sets up the next chapter, please tell me what you think? Is it total crap or good? It's okay Ima a big girl I can take it :)**


	6. Meeting Mercy

**Chapter Six:**

**Inspirational Song:**

**Okay so I hopefully proved to all the readers out there that Isabelle Conner is not a Mary Sue *throws confetti* so anyways this chapter Mercy and her gang comes in *panic attack* so that means more drama and more pissed off supernatural and this time it isn't because of Mercy *gasp* I hope you enjoy this addition of TLT.**

Samuel watched Isabelle sleep thinking back to when he found her underneath the dead man he, Charles and Bran got the entire story from Anna, he clenched his fist knowing full well that neither Anna or Isabelle would have survived the ordeal if they wanted them for something else.

Her busted lip was fully healed and it didn't look like she was slapped three times the only damage that showed was a bullet hole in her shoulder and a stab wound in her thigh, other than that both Isabelle and Anna were safe. Samuel rubbed his face tiredly, and softly closed the door and walked into his kitchen where Bran was sitting.

"She's healing at the normal rate," Samuel said, sitting down heavily across from his father, he never felt so tired.

"She's tough and smart," Bran said, tipping his chair back "living the life she lived I wouldn't imagine anything else"

"If we were a minute late she wouldn't be sleeping" Samuel said.

"Glad we weren't late," Bran commented, staring at the high ceiling. Samuel cradled his head with his hands, "go to bed Samuel, she will want a familiar face when she wakes up"

"I…yea I should probably go to bed," Samuel said, standing up slowly, his father stood up as well and walked to the door. Samuel slowly opened the door to the bedroom; Isabelle had turn sometime when he wasn't watching and now faced away from the door.

_Sleep my son, you have a long drive ahead of you_, Bran whispered in Samuels mind. Samuel sighed and pulled of his sweater and kicked off his shoes and socks then carefully crawled into the large bed. As soon as he did Isabelle turned around and pressed close to Samuel then relaxed. Samuel looked down at his sleeping mate gently kissed her head and closed his eyes letting himself fall into blissful sleep.

Isabelle slowly became aware of someone breathing into her hair then her awareness stretched to the rest of her body her left shoulder and right thigh thumped in dull pain and her warm, hard pillow slowly rise and fall. Craning her neck she looked up and saw Samuel's lip twitch; smiling Isabelle sat up and moved over till she straddled Samuel's waist. Leaning down she stopped a little away from Samuel watching his eyes open she smiled at him then claimed his lips with her own. His hands snaked around her waist pulling her closer, after several minutes Isabelle pulled back and rested her forehead on his "thank you," Isabelle whispered.

"For what?" Samuel asked, tilting his head to the side watching with small humor as Isabelle followed his movement with her head.

"For being there when I had the nightmare," Isabelle said, pecking his lips "for being there when William passed," she kissed him again "for being my mate," another kiss "for making me feel safe," and another kiss "and for just being you". She kissed Samuel again who re-gripped Isabelle and rolled over till he was on top. He followed her jaw line down to her neck. Their play time was cut short when her thigh and shoulder made themselves known sending jolts of pain through Isabelle's body making her whimper in pain.

Samuel pulled back seeing Isabelle's pained expression and said "I think we need to wait for two or three more days before we do any acrobatics". Isabelle let out a dry laugh and sat up as Samuel carefully moved off and walked to the restroom giving Isabelle the chance to take in her fill of his backside grinning she moved off the bed and walked over to the closet.

(Page Break)

Mercy stared at Samuel.

Samuel stared at Mercy.

Adam look between them trying to smother a laugh that was threatening to release. Samuel's mate was coincidently with Bran and Charles working on bettering her senses. So it left Adam to watch his mate and Samuel have a staring contest with no one backing out.

"You took a mate," Mercy finally said, breaking the silence in the house.

"Yes I did," Samuel answered, not bothering to embellish on the statement.

"And how did this happen exactly?" Mercy asked, fighting the urge to throttle the man grinning like a fool in front of her.

"I asked, she said yes, we fucked, the bond formed," Samuel said, smirking knowing that he was avoiding the meaning behind her question. After all, he didn't force Isabelle to be his mate, she became his willingly.

"Damn it Sam you know what I mean," Mercy growled, clenching her fists.

"Yes I do, now am I going to answer that question. No I'm not if you are so certain that I convinced her to be my mate out of my own greed then you don't know her or her foster family." Samuel said, leaning back in his chair. "Isabelle Conner can take care of herself and if you would like to know, there are times when she can defy me."

Mercy stared at Samuel her mouth a jar. _Someone can defy Samuel?_ It was something that she never thought of for the fact that he was Bran's son and Samuel was an old dominate wolf who could have and did become a lone wolf and not suffer very much.

"Isabelle Conner?" Adam finally spoke, "you mean the Texas's witch?"

"Now werewolf," Samuel agreed, tucking his hands behind his head.

Mercy's eyes widen, a witch alone could be dangerous if she committed her will to the dark magic that made a witch a black witch, but a werewolf witch? She never heard of it. "So her powers are boosted by werewolf magic?"

"No, she can't even perform a simple fix it spell; whatever happened when she was attacked left her without her magic." Samuel said, frowning Isabelle never told him what happened that night, she said that she remembered what happened but didn't speak a word about it. Something that he understood, after all, his mate has only been a werewolf for seven months now and it could be expected that she didn't want to talk about something so recent and horrible like her attack.

"So when can we met this infamous Isabelle Conner?" Adam asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table.

Samuel paused for a second then stood up and said, "right now, she's with Charles and Da in the training room."

(Page Break)

When she was human, Isabelle would have been face down on the mat trying to remember how to breathe. Now she was being pushed father and just now starting to feel the familiar burn in her muscles. She and Charles have already been fighting for two hours and neither one of them had gained the upper hand, which she found very surprising since he was older than her and probably had more experience in fighting than she did. Still that notion didn't stop her from sweeping her leg around trying to off balance Charles.

Bran slowly spins around watching the mock fight when it came into view then listened to flesh hitting flesh whenever one of the werewolves landed a hit. It was all calculating and done without any talking, a fight, in his opinion, done right. More energy was spent trying to find the next opening instead of coming up with insulting remarks to throw at each other. Bran suddenly wondered who would win in an insult fight between Isabelle and Charles. Placing that thought aside he watched Samuel, Mercy, and Adam walk into the room before rotating around to see Charles foot connect with Isabelle chest knocking her back several feet.

"They have been fighting for two hours and fifteen minutes," Bran said, stopping his rotation mentally shaking away the tilting of the room from turning around too much. "I find it very refreshing when someone can keep up with Charles and gives him a new perspective of fighting."

"What style?" Adam asked, as he watched Isabelle block a punch that was aimed for her stomach then returned her own only to have Charles dance away before it made contact.

"Street fighting," Bran answered, resuming his twirling, "mixed with Tai Chi, Kung Fu, and other fighting styles that was required for her to learn in boot camp."

Isabelle dodged Charles's foot and backed up a few steps, only to have the older wolf follow, both were so much involved with their deadly dance they didn't know until new voices reached their ears that they had new spectators.

The burn now turned into an ache that bothered her thigh. Cursing her luck to be stabbed with a silver blade Isabelle blocked another punch that literally lifted her off her feet and several feet away from Charles. "I think that's enough for today," Bran said, pulling the two werewolves out from their fight or fight mode. Isabelle smiled at Charles who smirked back, both wolves knew that they were going to finish the match sooner or later, but for now had to be social.

Isabelle walked over to her corner of the mat and grabbed a dark blue towel, wiping off the sweat on her face she turned around and paused seeing two unfamiliar people standing next to Samuel. The woman had a surprised look on her face while the man looked impressed.

"So I take it these two are the expected guests that had Samuel all twisted up like a pretzel?" Isabelle asked jumping down from the raised mat ignoring the throbbing sensation of the wound that still wasn't healing right.

The woman raised an eyebrow while the man tried to cover his laugh with a fake cough. Isabelle grinned and held out her hand, "Isabelle Conner, it nice to finally meet you Mercy."

Shocked Mercy took Isabelle's hand. "Nice to meet you also."

**Okay first off: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! There is no way that I can apologize enough but I hope you like this small chapter as I work on the next longer chapter. I know I promised that my chapters would be long but this chapter was hard! And visiting family for two weeks didn't help much on the story. Rest of my life; yup helped me out bunches, so please read and review!**


	7. Jocelyn Garcia

**Chapter Seven:**

**Disclaimer: I would never want to own the Mercy Thompson series! It's lovely and I wouldn't want the author to be out of the job! She's too awesome of a writer to be without Mercy and the gang :)**

**So I noticed over time there have been people that have put my story on story alert, a fist for me, which lead to the conclusion that people who read the Mercy Thompson series are way more open about Samuel with a OC than with anything else. Though it would spur me to write faster if people left a small review or a big review whatever floats your boat. So I hope you like this next chapter of LTL**

_Everything around her was on fire. Beams fell down over her crashing to the ground preventing her from going into the next room. Smoke burned Isabelle's lungs as she frantically looked around the remains of a mansion like home for an exit._

_It had to be there, whatever she was looking for it had to be in that room. Isabelle had to find a way into that room before the building collapsed and everything was destroyed including what was in that room. _

_Through the thunder of the fire Isabelle heard soft voices, praying, chanting, no, Isabelle's eyes widen in fear as she recognized the whisper of a death spell being casted. She was going to die in a burning building and be crossed off as some unfortunate human that was unlucky to be in the inferno. She felt it coming she felt _them_ coming._

Isabelle shot up eyes wide gasping before coughing. Samuel woke up then sat up as Isabelle continued to hack up a lung. "Easy," Samuel muttered, gently rubbing her back, "try to take a deep breath."

Finally the coughing storm passed leaving Isabelle with a head ach and chills. "I'll go get you some water," Samuel said, moving to get out of the bed, Isabelle nodded and wrapped her arms around her body hopping that the shivering would go away before her mate came back.

The dream felt so real. Isabelle still had the sharp smell of smoke in her nose that burned to the point her eyes started to water. She could still feel the fire liking her skin and clothes. The fear, she pulled her knees closer to her body hopping that, by pulling herself in, the dream would release its iron grip.

Samuel walked back into the room with a glass of water and saw Isabelle in a ball shivering, his wolf growled angrily, their mate was afraid of something and whatever woke her up was the problem. He set the glass down on his side of the bed and pulled her to him.

Isabelle's cold body was suddenly wrapped in warmth from Samuel's body and their mate bond, soothing her terror, comforting her and her wolf. She leaned into his embrace breathing in musk and male. Samuel slowly moved till he was lying on his back and Isabelle tucked into his side, humming a song Samuel trailed his hand up and down Isabelle's bare arm rubbing away the goosebumps.

"There was fire," Isabelle muttered, her voice raspy, "everything was burning, and I couldn't find a way out, no, I was looking for something but I couldn't find it."

Samuel sat up and handed Isabelle the cup he grabbed earlier. She took a sip before drowning the liquid. "This doesn't make sense." Isabelle muttered, looking into the cup.

"Dreams don't make sense most of the time," Samuel said, hoping that the reasoning would sooth whatever worries she had left.

"Most of them," Isabelle said, looking up "but this was a vision Sam, I felt everything, the need to find that object the heat of the flames and the whispering…"

"What whispering?" Samuel asked, sitting up straighter so he could see Isabelle clearer.

"The chanting…I heard it over the flames, it was a death spell, a powerful one, the only way to get a spell strong is if you use the pain of a creature or a Coven works together for a common cause. Sam," Isabelle looked at Samuel "that spell had my name in it, someone wants me dead."

Suddenly the doorbell rang; both wolves looked at the time and saw that it was one in the morning. Samuel climbed out of the bed as the bell was replaced with slamming. "Are they trying to wake up the entire neighborhood?" Samuel asked, as Isabelle got up and followed her mate down the stairs of their home in Kennewick, Washington.

"_Isabelle?"_ a frightened voice whispered behind the door. _"__Isabelle, por favor, abra la puerta."*_

"Jocelyn?" Isabelle asked, walking closer to the door.

"_Sí, sí soy yo, por favor, te ruego que abra la puerta__,"*_ the voice whispered, Isabelle opened the door as a dark skinned woman flew past her and closed the door. Taking a deep breath the woman looked up at Isabelle with a tear streaked face, _"Por favor, ayúdame,"*_ the woman's pale green eyes rolled back and she collapsed. Isabelle caught the woman before she could hit her head on the hard wood floor then looked up at Samuel.

(Page Break)

Isabelle and Mercy were relaxing in the kitchen, it was late afternoon and both women were covered with grease and oil stains. "So who is the mysterious guest that arrived late last night?" Mercy asked, after taking a sip of her glass of homemade strawberry lemonade.

"Jocelyn Garcia, she's a friend of mine from when I was witch," Isabelle answered, taking a bite of a triple chocolate chip cookie that she, Mercy and Jesse made yesterday. "And she also informed me whenever a coven did anything."

"So she was an informant?" Mercy asked, glancing to the closed door that leads down to the basement where Isabelle and Samuel placed their unconscious guest.

Isabelle nodded while she rubbed her eyes, "when I went down to check on her this morning I finally smelled were on her, I still can't tell if it's her or if she's sleeping with one." She stood up and walked towards the sink and pulled off her dirty shirt and placed it in the sink, followed by her socks and pants. Mercy shook her head at the younger woman's antics but waited as Isabelle went up to her room to put on cleaner clothes and bring down Mercy's spare clothes that she kept at Samuel's home.

Not long after, Mercy heard sock covered feet thump down the stairs. Isabelle emerged from the hallway and placed a pair of jeans and a blue tank top on the counter and sat down while Mercy stripped and re-dressed. "You know as of last night, it's been a year since I was turned into a werewolf?" Isabelle said, looking into her glass.

Mercy didn't say anything but placed a comforting hand on Isabelle's shoulder. She at least had some freedom since Mercy was a coyote, but to have to submit when you have been free to do whatever you wanted, within limits, then have your entire life thrown out the window and replaced with a new, controlled life. It amazed Mercy that the younger woman wasn't killed for talking back and her challenging ways. Yet she Mercy was glad that Isabelle was Samuel's mate, from what she heard, Isabelle caused him and Charles plenty of headaches.

**Kinda short but this is a filler chapter that I needed to place to get the next chapter rolling so please bear with me. With only a week left of my freedom I'm rushing around trying to get everything together. Which means a bunch of calls and socializing, at which the present time, I would rather sit in front of the computer and write. But I hope you enjoy this short chapter.**

*Isabelle, please open the door  
*Yes, yes it's me, please, I beg you open the door  
*Please, help me


	8. Isabelle's Alive

**Chapter Eight: Isabelle's Alive**

**Disclaimer: I think we've been over this enough…just enjoy the chapter**

"Isabelle Conner is alive?"

"Yes, very much so, and is staying with Samuel Cornick." Whispers filled the room as a picture of Isabelle smiling up at Samuel as they walked down a street was passed around.

"The Marrok's son? What's she doing with a mutt?" demanded a witch, tossing the photo back to the table where three crones sat staring down at the pictures with contempt.

"It doesn't matter," spoke one of the cones, slowly as if she had a speech impediment, "Isabelle Conner has turned her back against her sisters when they need her the most. Witches are disappearing and reappearing dead at an alarming rate, and it has started the moment she was turned against us by the pack in Texas. For her dead we will survive."

"So mote it be," whispered the large group of witches, bowing their heads in submission plans already forming for Isabelle's demise.

Silently Jocelyn watched and listened in horror now took her chance and silently sneaked out of the dark room, pulling out her phone as she walked down the stone hall she quickly dialed a number and listened to the other end. "Mr. Lowman, your pack is in danger…"

(Page Break)

A chill went down Isabelle's spine causing the wolf inside her to growl. "You okay Izzy?" Jesse asked, noticing that the older woman stopped explained the equation to the confused teen.

"I think so, it's just a chill," Isabelle answered, giving the girl a reassuring grin, "okay now you take x and square it."

Later Isabelle and Kyle walked out of the kitchen in his house loaded with snacks and drinks and placed them in front of Warren and Mercy, "okay so we have the chips, the pop, popcorn, candy for the trick-or-treaters, pizza, brownies, cookies, and a ton of scary movies to last us the night." Kyle said ticking off his list with his fingers. "Are we missing anything else?"

"Uh, yea," Isabelle said, grinning she held up a movie and said, "the screaming in Saw 1, let's get this Halloween party started!" The doorbell rang and Kyle moved away from his guest leaving Isabelle and Warren descending onto the poor defenseless pizza like a pack of hungry wolves.*

"Well this is certainly a special treat." Kyle said, leading Adam and Samuel back into the small movie theater room. Isabelle looked up from tearing apart a slice of pizza and grinned.

"So you were able to make it after all," Isabelle said, standing up and embraced her mate as Mercy did the same with Adam.

"I can't let you have all the fun tonight now can I?" Samuel asked, nuzzling Isabelle hair teasing out a laugh from the woman in his arms. She wiggled out of his embrace and snatched up a slice of pizza that Warren was reaching for and plopped down on the sofa and took a bite of her victory.

"So this Jigsaw person kidnaps people who have done something bad recently and puts them through this 'game' and see's if they make it out alive in a certain amount of time?" Adam asked, Isabelle as the credits of the third Saw movie rolled up the screen.

"If you break it down like that, yup pretty much," Isabelle said, tossing a piece of popcorn in the air and caught it in her mouth.

"That is one psychotic human being," Warren muttered, grabbing a cookie and took a bite.

(Page Break)

"That was…fun?" Samuel said taking a sip of the hot chocolate that Isabelle placed in front of him.

"I thought it was fun, and Kyle left you alone tonight so don't whine," Isabelle said, gently cuffing the back of her mates head as she sat down on the couch and snuggled into his side. Samuel grinned wrapping his arm around Isabelle's waist feeling his wolf sigh in content.

"I never said I was whining," Samuel said, lazily leaning farther into the couch.

"People who whine never admit that they are whining," Isabelle sighed, playing with the cuff of Samuel's shirt.

"Oh really?" Samuel said grinning evilly pulling Isabelle into a searing kiss that left her breathless. He shifted their bodies till Isabelle was pressed between the couch and his body. The mood was suddenly broken when Isabelle's pocket started to sing, "He has perfect timing," Samuel grumbled, giving Isabelle room to pull out her phone.

"Yes Michael?" Isabelle asked, as Samuel went about nuzzling her neck.

"_Has anybody threaten you or sent anything threatening?"_

Samuel paused and looked at Isabelle with a raised eyebrow, "No why? Is the pack ok?"

"_James is in the hospital, they are working to get the silver out of his system but the others are alright,"_ Michael sighed, sounding tired to Isabelle as she moved to sit up then saw the mail that was brought in this morning but was never opened for the preparations for Halloween distracted her.

"How did he get silver into his system?" Isabelle asked picking up an old looking letter with her name scrawled across the off white paper in blood red ink, she turned the envelop around and gasped when she felt the familiar stinging of a paper cut.

"…_paper cut, just a heads up if you get an old looking letter don't touch it or open it."_ Michael said, over the phone. Isabelle dropped the letter staring at Samuel like a wide eyed doe.

"Too late," Samuel said, pulling her up from the couch and grabbed a pair of tongs from the fire place.

"There's silver all over the carpet," Isabelle said, shock watching the envelop dissolve into liquid silver.

"…_Izzy,"_

Isabelle winced and said, "I hate it when you say my name like that, it always means that I did something that I have no idea how it happened."

"_Did you make any new enemy's that I should know about?"_

"Well I did throw all of them into a boiling pot of sludge and let them simmer for a couple of days, unfortunately that would have given them time to plot my demise together."

"_Isabelle Lyn"_

Isabelle paled as Samuel raised an eyebrow, it had been almost sixteen years since Michael had called her by her first and her middle name, and the only thing protecting her from her foster father's wrath was thousands of miles and several states between the Try-Cities and Dallas, Texas.

"Sorry, but the only people that I can think of that would do this sort of thing either think I'm dead or is currently dead. I wish I could help more but I'm in the dark on this one."

Isabelle heard a sigh on the other end of the line then silence, after several minutes of biting her nails Michael finally said, _"I would tell you to be careful but that's like telling a fae to lie so Samuel make sure she doesn't do something stupid."_

Samuel chuckled at Isabelle's angry cry and said, "I'll try Michael but I'm not promising any positive results."

"SAMUEL!"

**So that was fun. Got this done in time, and three days before Halloween also *does a little dance*.  
other than that I hope everybody enjoys this as the plot thickens as now Isabelle try's to figure out who is trying to kill her…again…oh and pop by my profile and check out their theme songs and see if you agree with me, if not say what you think should be their theme song and if I like it I might hold a vote and the winner will be the new theme, again that's if you object to the current themes.**

*_ all I'm going to say…


End file.
